


Немыслимый Небывалый Запредельный

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: AU, где не было гибели Эгмонта





	Немыслимый Небывалый Запредельный

На мальчишке пыльная унарская форма, ворот колета фривольно распахнут, обнажая для солнечных лучей разлет ключиц и беззащитное горло. Короткие русые волосы неопрятно завиваются на самых кончиках, грозя превратиться в роскошные крупные кудри, если им по недоразумению когда-нибудь позволят отрасти.  
Подталкиваемый в спину чужими руками, он протягивает Моро яблоко на раскрытой ладони. Остальные щенки смеются, конь прядает ушами и фыркает в ответ со всем возможным презрением. 

— Очень глупый способ лишиться руки, юноша, — флегматично замечает Алва. К нему оборачиваются юные наглые лица, разглядывая его с не меньшим интересом, чем сбрую коня. — Как поживает господин Арамона? — вежливо интересуется у них Алва, приближаясь.  
Радостные улыбки гаснут и щенки бросаются врассыпную, оставив своего товарища без поддержки. 

Алва останавливается, позволяя себе с новым, но смутно знакомым, любопытством рассмотреть мальчишку. Волосы у него чисто вымытые, крупные тяжелые пряди, на которых картинно лежат золотые солнечные блики.  
Рокэ хочется запустить в них пальцы, словно в шерсть мягкого домашнего пса, и почувствовать в ладони шелковое тепло.  
Его рассматривают в ответ так же бесстыдно. 

— Не хотите догнать ваших друзей? — вежливо интересуется Алва.  
Мальчишка отрицательно качает головой, по сухим бледным губам скользит кончик розового языка.  
— Я заключил пари, — признается унар. Алва вежливо приподнимает бровь, ожидая продолжения, и начинает отвязывать Моро.  
— Что смогу дать вашему коню это яблоко. 

— Не смогли? — насмешливо интересуется Алва. Моро косится на его собеседника чуть ли не со злорадством.  
— Вы пришли и помешали мне, — пожимает плечами мальчишка, кажется, абсолютно не понимая, с кем, и насколько бестактно разговаривает. Пальцы вздрагивают на гриве Моро, улыбку едва удается удержать.  
«Вы пришли и помешали мне». А ему-то казалось, что на такую дерзость способна только Катарина. Получите же, господин первый маршал. 

— Можете продолжить, — милостиво разрешает Алва.  
Моро, удерживаемый хозяйской рукой, забирает яблоко с ладони, громко аппетитно хрустит, но в ответ на попытку погладить вскидывает голову, и отталкивает чужую руку узкой черной мордой. 

— Надеюсь, теперь ваше любопытство удовлетворено, а пари выиграно? — уточняет Алва, забираясь в седло. Хочется так же, как Моро, податься вперед, втягивая ноздрями незнакомый запах солнца, юности и яблок.  
— Спасибо, — мальчишка прикусывает нижнюю губу, чуть было не потянувшись удержать коня за стремя, пока Рокэ не успел уехать. — Унар Ричард, — наконец представляется он. И тут же исправляется: — Ричард Окделл. 

Ричард Окделл протягивает ему новое яблоко открытым и бесхитростным жестом. 

— Рокэ Алва, — оказывает ответную любезность Алва. — Первый маршал Талига и прочее, и прочее. 

Он склоняется то ли в насмешливом поклоне, то ли для того, чтобы забрать предложенное яблоко.  
На нежном широкоскулом запрокинутом лице Ричарда расцветает такое искреннее изумление, что становится почти стыдно за себя. 

***  
И кто бы мог усомниться, что Катарина обратит на мальчишку благосклонное внимание. 

Тоненькие ее пальцы теребят ленту на увядающем букете полевых цветов. Она необычайно хороша в строгом однотонном платье с этими полевыми цветами, словно в трауре. Ричард смотрит на нее так завороженно, так по-щенячьи преданно, что непристойность всей сцены сложно переоценить. 

— Вы где-то потеряли ваших фрейлин, — с фальшивым равнодушием отмечает Алва.  
— О, вы правы, нужно найти их, пройдемте к выходу из сада, Ричард? — нежные щеки Катарины розовеют злым румянцем. 

Ричард Окделл хмурится, глядя на Рокэ.  
— Даже в прошлый раз вы не были так разочарованы моим появлением, — отмечает Алва. Неприязнь полузнакомого мальчишки царапает неожиданно остро, словно зажатый в ладони осколок. 

— Я не позволил бы себе... если бы знал, с кем... — пытается оправдаться Ричард. Рокэ отмахивается от его объяснений. Велика ли потеря не знать в лицо Первого Маршала, когда ты унар, совсем недавно увидевший Олларию и еще не познавший всех ее удовольствий.  
В самом деле, есть много более увлекательных вещей. Например, лошади и королевы. 

— Продолжайте позволять себе все, чего хотите. Это выглядит более достойно, чем ваши нелепые заискивания, — Ричард дергается от его слов, словно от пощечины, не загораясь гневом, а вздергивая брови в горестном удивлении. 

Рокэ хочется сию же секунду попросить прощения, но, конечно, он этого не делает. 

***  
Ариго тащится за ним в Варасту неведомо зачем, а за ним тащится Ричард Окделл, преисполненный гордости от сознания своего долга маршальского оруженосца.  
Рокэ брезгливо фыркает про себя, глядя, как эти двое прогуливаются перед отрядом. Мундир идет Окделлу больше, чем придворные тряпки, идеально подчеркивая широкие плечи и гибкую спину. Но Ариго откровенно раздражает. 

— Что же, ваш маршал не нашел для вас никакого занятия? — интересуется Алва, застав Ричарда поблизости от Моро. Мальчишка поумнел и больше не лезет к коню, смирно лежит на траве, кого-то дожидаясь. 

— Я вас чем-то оскорбил настолько, что теперь вы каждый раз пытаетесь оскорбить меня в ответ? — не поднимаясь с травы, не размениваясь на приветствия, спрашивает Ричард Окделл. 

— Нет, — вздыхает Алва, садясь. — Я просто оскорбляю всех, кто оказывается рядом. Иногда даже одним своим присутствием. Это, знаете ли, фамильная черта... 

Ричард поднимает на него взгляд, полный осуждения и непонимания. 

— Убирайтесь к Леворукому, или к Ариго, разница не велика, — советует Алва, и продолжает сидеть, с сожалением глядя в удаляющуюся спину. 

***  
В шумной и бесполезной ночной атаке Окделл умудряется кого-то нанизать на шпагу. 

Ариго треплет его по волосам, громогласно и пошло смеясь. Ричард не поддается этому общему веселью, и Рокэ ощущает на своем лице то же самое выражение: опускающиеся уголки губ и отстраненное спокойствие.  
Они находят друг друга взглядом. Глаза у Окделла глубокого серого цвета, в них восхитительно отражается бесцветное удивление новоявленного убийцы перед смертью, войной, бессмысленностью окружающего людского гомона. 

Они оба не знают имени человека, который умер, чтоб примирить их друг с другом. 

***  
Каждое его движение кажется неосознанным призывом. Каждая поза слишком беззащитно-раскрытой. Беспечно обнаженная спина, подставленное горло, отведенное в сторону бедро, напряженные лопатки.  
Рокэ не видел еще никого другого таким. Открытым, искренним, послушным, абсолютно бесстыдным. Преподносящим всего себя с такой оскорбительной небрежностью, и тут же готовым обиженно вспыхнуть в ответ на самое невинное замечание. 

Ричард позволяет ему все, или почти все, определенно больше, чем следовало бы. Даже за гранью приличий есть какие-то правила, но они неведомы тому, кто постигает науку удовольствия так естественно, словно пьет прохладную воду.  
— Эр Август просил меня шпионить за вами, — говорит ему Ричард, едва заметно хмурясь. Его ладонь оглаживает ребра Рокэ, как будто живущая отдельной жизнью, ничуть не связанной с мрачным прищуром глаз.  
— Не в постели об этом, молю тебя, — вздыхает Рокэ, прикрывая глаза ладонью. 

У Ричарда отросли волосы, но они все еще не превратились в элегантные кудри, а продолжают только мягко виться на кончиках. У Ричарда побледневший синяк на скуле, и Рокэ совершенно точно знает, кого в этом стоит винить, сколько бы Ричард ему ни лгал. 

Когда мальчишки взрослеют слишком уж непоправимо, чтоб можно было их просто высечь, начинаются совсем другие разговоры. А потом появляются крысы вроде Штанцлера. 

— Я обещал ему, что буду, — признается Ричард.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Рокэ, — хорошо... 

***  
Эгмонт Окделл вызывает его на месяц позже, чем Рокэ рассчитывал, потому что никак не может отыскать пристойного повода.  
Катарина замечает в это время, что Рокэ стал непривычно спокоен, и как же она ошибается, о, как она ошибается.  
Но насколько сладок был этот месяц, неведомо даже ушедшим богам. 

***  
— Вы убьете его, — с отчаянием повторяет Ричард Окделл, — вы же его убьете. 

И Рокэ хочется посадить его рядом с собой и безостановочно рассказывать о том, как стремление всех вокруг озвучивать очевидное причиняет ему почти физическую боль.  
Но клинок касается горла, а руки у Окделла заметно дрожат, и Рокэ стоит неподвижно.

— Вы не посмеете... — начинает Ричард, но осекается, когда губы Рокэ беззвучно произносят «Чего же?».  
Все это может закончиться очень легко прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Я вызываю вас сам. Сегодня, — объявляет Ричард.  
— Вас опередили, Окделл, — возражает Алва, все-таки осторожно отводя сталь от своего горла. Ричард не возражает, бессильно уронив руки.  
— Я вызываю вас... _после_ , — хриплым шепотом произносит он. 

О, Рокэ знает, чем заканчиваются такие истории. Кто-то один всегда умирает, и это гораздо увлекательнее, чем — сразу оба. 

Рокэ приближается к нему, чтоб положить ладонь на скулу, подушечкой большого пальца обрисовывая царапину на щеке.  
Ричард судорожно вздыхает, как будто едва справился с многочасовыми рыданиями. 

— Вы так прощаетесь со мной или пытаетесь вымолить снисхождение для отца? — спрашивает Алва, еще ощущая на губах горячее дыхание Ричарда. 

Лицо обжигает яростной пощечиной. 

***  
— Я покажу тебе птиц, каких ты никогда еще не видел, серых, как вековые камни, как дымчатое небо в зимний полдень, — обещает он. — Или белых, как гладкий алатский шелк, как первый снег, как летние облака. 

Ричард хмурится во сне, прижимаясь щекой к краю подушки. 

— Я покажу тебе скалы, изъеденные волнами, тебе должны понравиться скалы. И дождь в середине лета, когда кажется, что вокруг нет ничего, кроме воды, когда запрокидываешь голову и не можешь вдохнуть, когда... 

Когда рассветные лучи расцвечивают подоконник болезненно-алым, он поднимается, оставляя спящего Ричарда одного.


End file.
